Home is Where the Big Guns Are
by LezBeReal
Summary: Cassandra returns to Charming after six years. The devastation she left behind for the Son's was big, breaking Jax's heart, killing people and stabbing SAMCRO in the back by joining the Mayans. When she comes back, the truth is revealed. She did it to protect them not hurt them, especially Jax.


It's been six years since I left foot from Charming. My home town, where I grew up. Everyone I knew lived there, _everything_ I knew was there. I knew the day I was forced to become a Mayan things were screwed up. My old club would kill me for setting foot in their house and town without a blink of an eye. It wasn't my choice, I had to for the sake of the Son's. It was for their protection in exchange for my loyalty to the Mayans, no harm would come to any one of them. The whole club and all my friends went on the assumption that I turned my back on the Son's, double crossed them and turned on them. If they knew the real reason boy would they be surprized. 

I rode down the road towards the start of Charming on my Kawasaki NINJA ZX10R, I heard the engine purr as I was leaned forward. I passed the sign 'Welcome to Charming, California"  
The welcome I was intending to get wasn't a warm one at all. I rode to the old clubhouse and parked my bike, I swung my leg over and left the keys in the ignition, in the faintest idea I'd have to make a quick getaway. I walked towards the entry of the bar and stood there, leaning against the brick wall. I swear to god second thoughts was the least of my worries and on the bottom of things to get in my way. I heard voices, sounded like Chibbs and Clay. They were talking about the niners and Mayan's taking down one of their own and how they'll get what's coming to them.

I panicked and ran to my bike, reeved it up and chucked my helmet on. I saw through my visor Clay glare at me and turn his head to the side. I could see the movement of his mouth say 'Who the hell is that' I blinked once and rode out of there. What was I thinking? Going to the club house first of all places…of_ all _people who want me dead.

I rode a few blocks down, further from the club house to someone I knew I could trust and that didn't want me dead entirely. I parked my bike behind a few bushes and walked up the drive way. I took a breath and knocked three times, dreading the encounter of any one but her.

"Yeah?" a stern sassy female voice said as the door opened. There stood Gemma Teller-Morrow, dressed in her usual biker girl outfit, jeans perfectly curving her legs and butt, leather heeled boots and a shirt showing just enough cleavage with a fitted leather jacket to top it off. Gemma's hair was long, with blond streaks running down it, she still wore her black eye liner and toned lipstick. "Cassandra, what the hell are you doing here?" she said with an angry frown upon her lips.

I paused, "Can't a girl come say hi to old friends?" I asked trying not to be cocky but also casual. I put my hands in the pockets of my jeans and smiled.

Gemma shook her head and smirked "I know you Cassandra, after killing three people and breaking my sons heart…you always come back for something" she replied in the same tone of voice as me.

I nodded and bit my lip "It's been six years and you still know me…can't say I'm not surprised Gem" I said with a small laugh.

"Come on in, you little slut" she joked with a bigger smile, she moved away from the door way and gestured for me to walk in. I strutted in and waited for her in the kitchen. She pointed to the chair and I sat down. "So, what actually brings you back to Charming little one" she asked lighting up a smoke.

She took a puff and passed it to me, "You know, thinking about having a family reunion" I joked, taking a few puffs and passing it back. I knew she wasn't getting the joke. "Honestly, I've come to make amends, make peace with the Son's and with Jax. What I did was wrong and immoral but they have no idea why I did what I did"

Gemma nodded her head and breathed in a puff and let it out slowly, "you stabbed the club in the back Cassandra. You got one of them killed in the process along with three FEDs. You put a hell of a lot of strain on the Son's. They have agents so close to crawling up their asses they've had to put the business on hold." She leaned in close when she handed me the smoke "You're gonna need a lot more than sweet words, cute face and hot ass to make peace with all of them"

I nodded my head in agreeance, I took a moments and thought about how all this was gonna go down. Was it gonna be as easy as walking in, explaining myself and possibly getting shot. I smoked the last of it and put it out. "Personally I didn't think about how any of this was gonna go down but I'm gonna make it clear to them all that I didn't double cross them"

"I'll back you up with what you ever you choose but make sure your choice is wise and doesn't involve in anyone dying or the use of any weapons. The club doesn't need any more shit they can't handle" Gemma said, as she got up and tossed me a beer from the fridge. I opened it and downed half of it.

"Why out of everything that's happened do you still support me and stand up for me?" I asked taking another sip out of the bottle. "I don't understand and quite frankly I thought you would have shot me the minute I turned my back in this house"

Gemma laughed a little bit and swallowed a few mouth-fulls of beer, "Honey, you're like the daughter I never had. You were always good to the club, looked after them well… a lot better than Clay did. You were always there through anything and got them out of all the messy shit. The same with Jax, you looked after him when you two were growing up. You were good to my boy, better than the girls after you left. The way I see it babe, I see no reason for you to turn bad on the club and for whatever reason you did, it was probably a damn good one."

I bit my tongue and clenched my teeth, I raised my beer and drank it all. "What's new with Jax anyway?" I asked.

Gemma looked down and yawned, "He had a kid with a Junkie, and he's a sweet kid, Abel. He's about five now, Jax had another kid with some other woman and now she's filing for divorce and full custody of Abel and Thomas."

"Ah" I said, leaning back on the chair and stretching "Sounds like all the girls he has love to him to bits" I joked.

"You got that right Honey." Gemma said with a smirk "The little ones come over in the mornings and the baby sitter picks them up in the afternoon, not the best arrangement we have but it'll do, I still see them and Jax is happy for now"

I nodded my head, agreeing with her. I sat there thinking about probably nothing and rubbed my eyes. I'd been on my bike since 4 am this morning and sure there were little pit stops but sleeping and being safe at the same time isn't something I have a lot of right now. "I gotta go" I said getting up and straightening out my jacket. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip.

Gemma stood up and caught my gaze, she stared at me. This lady, knew everything about me, she was always there when things turned to shit. I couldn't bring all the bad things back to this town, I couldn't hurt these people, not again.

"No you don't babe, sit down." Gemma said patting my shoulder. "You've been through a lot since you left, I can see it and you don't have to explain it. You can stay here for a few days until you sort things out"

I nodded my head "Thanks Gem." I said with a small smile.

"No problem sweets. I can't let you stay in the house because of Clay and the possibility of him shooting you or strangling you in your sleep so I'm gonna take you to Jax's place, he's not in town at the moment. You should be out of the line of fire when you're there." She said with a small smile.

"I won't be in town long, just making amends and then I'm out again" I said, following her towards the front door.

"I'll give you the address now, you follow me and I'll see you there honey" Gemma said handing me a piece of paper. I looked at it and read the address out in my head. 612 Mongomia road.

I shoved it my pocket and went for my bike. As I walked out, Clay and Chibbs were on their up the drive way. I looked back at Gemma and shook my head, signalling some one was here. She nodded at me and pointed to the bush. I took a deep breath and considered my circumstances: Face Clay now and die or run. They were both very interesting choices. I stood waiting, standing near Gemma.

"What the hell are you doing Cass, he's gonna kick your ass" Gemma said panicking. As Clay and Chibbs got off their bikes, Gemma moved in front of me. I held her arm, pulling her back.

"You're probably right but I'd rather face him now than later" I said as she looked back at me. I valued my last few breaths as Clay made his way towards us. He hugged Gemma and kissed her. I swallowed down my fear of death…being a part of the most ruthless gang, you learn to not fear death…but when I saw Clay, the fear came back.

Clay looked me up and down and huffed. He shook his head and growled. "I know why you're here, I'd rather not start anything with the rest of the boys. What you took from us all the first time is unforgettable" with every word he spoke, his anger got bigger. "You ruined everything I built" he growled, pushing past Gemma and striking me across the jaw.

I'm the type of person who stood down in a fight. When Clay backed up, pulling his fist from my chest. I put all my power into my fist and elbow and struck him back, punching him in the cheek bone and elbowing his chest. "I did not come to fight Clay, if I wanted any of you dead trust me…you'd all be dead. You need to understand what I did and why I did it. If you had any idea of the reason I was here…you'd think differently" I said calmly as he was on his knees catching his breath. I began to walk off, I turned around and looked at Gemma "I'm sorry" I said running off to my bike.


End file.
